Konoha's Distruction
by Time Sea Sky Primordial
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki died on the day of her son's birth. Or did she?


Konoha's** Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Other wise Naruto would not be an idiot, and Kushina would be alive.**

**Warnings: Evil Hiruzen. Evil Minato. Dark/Cold/slightly Sadistic Naruto/ Kushina. Good Danzo.**

**Key:**

" Normal Talking"

_'Normal thoughts'_ and_ titles and stressing words_

_stressing titles_

"Jutsu or Dojutsu" (eye bloodline limit)

**"Biju talking"**

**_'Biju thoughts'_**

* * *

Konoha, October 10th, 80 ACWE. (After Clan Wars Era)

The village of Konoha, at three in the morning, is a quiet and peaceful- **"RRROOOAAARRR!" **A beast of enormous power roared to the heavens. As this beast was roaring to the heavens, a woman was giving birth in a secret bunker. This woman was none other than Kushina Uzumaki, the famed _Aka no Shi (Red Death) _and the _Chishio no Habanero (Red Hot-Blooded __Habanero__)_

The man right beside her was none other than Minato Namikaze, the _Konoha no Kiiroi Senk__ō__ (Yellow Flash of the Leaf) _and the _Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow)_. The man was Her 'husband', and I use that term _very _loosely. The man was making sure that his legacy, weapon, and 'wife' were secure. "you must push Kushina-Chan." Minato said in fake happiness. _'You fool. I know what your true game is.' _Kushina thought looking at Minato in unadulterated anger and malice. After she thought that a baby's cry was heard in the bunker. The baby had blonde hair, when the baby opened it's eyes: they were a sky blue. "I will name him Naruto." Kushina said with a smile. When Kushina was holding her Sochi (son) in her arms, a masked figure appeared.

The figure wore a high collar White trench coat. The figure had bone white hair that reached the persons mid back. The figure had a katana on its left hip. The katana has a white hilt, while the sheath was a matte black that radiated death and Killing Intent(KI). The figure had a mask that had horns on the forehead. (picture the Shinigami's face and you get the mask) " Ah. The _Kiiroi Senk__ō__ (Yellow Flash) _and the _Aka no Shi (Red Death). _It is a pleasure to finally meet you both. _Especially _you _Yondaime__._" said the figure in a cold feminine voice while she was talking to Minato. "Who are you?"Minato said with small fear. "I am someone that hates you, and you alone, for what you are about to subject your own _flesh and blood _to." The woman said in calm anger. "Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation." The woman stated calmly after going though hand signs.

Two coffins rise from the ground. On the first coffin is the kanji for 'six', and on the second coffin is the kanji for 'Founder'. The first coffin opened to reveal a man that had a small and trim goatee, short light-colored hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns. He wore a white full-length cloak with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. This man was none other than the _Rikud__ō__ Sennin (Sage of Six Paths). _

The second coffin opened to reveal a man with black hair that was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. The man's attire consisted of the Uchiha clan's Clan Wars traditional shinobi dress of his era, consisting of bright red armor constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. The man carried an orange-brown war fan which had a long black chain running up it, in addition to having white bandages wrapped around the handle on his back that had a black mitsdomoe pattern, colored bright red, in both of the top corners. This man is none other than Madara Uchiha, co- founder of Konoha.

Minato and Kushina looked at the two men in shock. "Both of these men are supposed to be dead! How are they alive?" Minato asked and yelled. "The Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation is a jutsu that can revive the dead with the DNA of that person." The woman spoke calmly like she was talking about the weather. Then Kushina said one word that through Minato for a major loop. "Madara-jiji?! (grandfather)" Minato looked at his 'wife' in shock._ 'Madara is her grandfather?!' _Minato thought with fear. "Ah, Kush-Chan. how are youmy granddaughter?" Madara asked Kushina with a smile. "I am fine Jiji, but Namikaze-teme(bastard) is about to do what _Konoha _did to me." Kushina said with Biju KI directed at Minato. Surprisingly Naruto was looking at his _father _anger that matched a biju. The weird thing about Naruto's eyes was that instead of being a sky blue: they were a dark black with three blood red tomoe spinning quickly around his pupil, and if you looked closely you can see that only one of the tomoe is a blood red and the other two are a maroon color. ( inverted colored Sharingan) Kushina saw that her son had a doujutsu and smiled. _' So, he has unlooked it not even an hour after being born. You will be strong in the future." _Kushina thought while her eyes flashed the same as Naruto's for a brief second. "Konoha _must_ have a second Jinchuriki!" Minato yelled at the stranger. with that Minato grabbed Naruto and flashed out to seal, not the Kyubi, but something infinitely more powerful.

12 years later.

Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the path to the Hokage Tower to see his _Hokage-jiji _and tell him to fuck off.

"Sarutobi-teme. (bastard) I want know where my mother is. **Now!**" Naruto said in a demonic voice at the end with his dojutsu spinning wildly. _'There is no way that he has Kushina's dojutsu, he has to betrayed by someone close!' _Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, said in fear. "Yes teme, I have the famed dojutsu of the Uzumaki Clan. The Shinigan!" Naruto yelled the last part, while laughing manically. Then a swirl of black chakra appeared in the middle of the office. When the chakra cleared a woman was revealed. The woman had fiery red hair with black streaks in her hair. Her figure was as curvy as a goddess. The woman wore a blood red dress with a ten tailed fox curling around a Shinigan eye. The woman had a heart shaped face, with a sadistic smile that matched Naruto's. but the thin that made her truly scary was that she had two dual katanas with blood red blades with fresh blood dripping from the tips of the blades. "Ka-Chan, can I kill this teme?" Naruto asked the woman with puppy dog eyes that looked like they could melt even the coldest heart… If he stopped smiling that sadistic smile. "No. No. we need the old monkey alive, but you can give him a _souvenir_." Kushina said smiling wickedly. Kushina though the blade in her right hand like a Frisbee towards Naruto. Naruto caught the blade in a reverse grip, and started to walk towards the old shaking Hokage. Before Naruto could get to Hiruzen, a cold molevalent chakra was felt in the room. **"You shall not harm him Naruto." **a voice that held unimaginable power. "You always ruin my fun Shini-Chan' Naruto said with a pout. Hiruzen would have thought that he looked cute, if he wasn't about to maim him a second ago.

Hiruzen got his courage under control and said,"Minato did what was best for Konoha, nothing more, nothing less!" After that was said, Molevolent glare from Nauto and Kushina had Hiruzen shaking in his robes. "That fucker wanted a weapon for this hellhole and would sacrifice his own Sochi (son) for that to happen!" Kushina screamed. Naruto started to go through hand seals and yelled a jutsu that ha Hiruzen looking at him in shock, "Shiki Fuiin: Kai!" Naruto turned around to see the Shinigami floating in front of him. **"Mortal** **Why- Naruto Why have you summoned me?" **The Shinigami looked at Naruto with a serious expression on her face. "Shini-chan Ineed Namikaze-temme form your stomach." Hiruzen looked at Naruto like he was about to die, and he thought he was. After the Shinigami disappeared, Minato Namikaze appeared in a bright light. "Hiruzen wh-" is as far as Minatogot befor he was decked in the jaw by Naruto and kicked in the balls by Kushina. The hits were so strong that Minato's jaw was dislocated and his balls were crushed.


End file.
